Talk:About a Girl/@comment-3575890-20130802064813
I cannot get over how STUPID Adam was in this episode. Did he seriously think he could hack Becky's account, send a rude message to Todd, and get away with it scot-free? He should have listened to Imogen, who was seriously the only voice of reason throughout this whole episode. When Becky called, she KNEW it was not going to be good and how right she was. I don't at all blame Becky for being angry. Adam violated her trust and led her to believe he can't confide in her, which apparently, is true. But I will say that I think Becky has a lot of nerve telling Adam to stay away from Imogen and then spending every waking moment with this Todd guy, even going so far as to compulsively take picture after picture of them together and post them online for all, including Adam, to see. Obviously Adam is the one at fault for the destruction of their relationship, but Becky is a complete hypocrite. Dare I say, I actually tolerated Drew in this episode. He acted shockingly responsible and obviously takes his job very seriously. I still don't like him, and never will, but I appreciate this side of him that looks out for his brother and understands adult responsibility. I absolutely loved the glimpses of Daddy Dallas in this episode. He is wonderful with kids. I hope we get to see more of him with Rocky soon. I feel so bad for him that out of the FIFTY texts he sent to Alli, she didn't have the decency to detach herself from Leo for FIVE SECONDS to shoot a text back. Seriously? How RUDE! I cannot stand this stupid plot with Allie and Leo. It is boring, it is convoluted and it is obviously just going to result in Alli having her heartbroken yet again, forever reaping the consequences of her stupidity but never actually learning a goddamn lesson. Unless this is the last ditch time she gets burned and actually learns a thing or two from her mistakes, I am so done with her and her plots. The hilarity of Connor's chronic social awkwardness was the only saving grace of this whole plot. Jenna looked so affronted by the fact that Connor doesn't want to have sex with her, and I can't say I blame her, but at least it means he's in it for more than the sex, right? Lmao. Not much to say on the plot with Maya, Miles, and Zoe. Ziles were disgusting like I knew they would be, and their relationship has virtually no substance, but it's clearly not supposed to anyway. I like that Miles was upfront about his relationship status with Zoe. She's not his girlfriend. Just someone to make out with. Of course Maya was completely oblivious to what he was actually implying. He would dump Zoe in a rock picking minute if Maya would admit to wanting to be with him. He has it so bad for her and she can't see it. Needless to say, they are adorable. I think it's ridiculous that Tristan ended his friendship with Maya over something so minuscule. It was not like she divulged his personal business to hurt him. Her intent was to get across to Miles how much he had hurt Tristan. She had no right to blurt out the things she did, but she as angry and feeling protective of Tristan. It upset her to see her friend hurting and wasting away the days holed up in his room. And honestly, is Tristan forgetting the crap Maya recently went through? Angry or not, the last thing Maya needs is to have her only close friend abandon her. Tristan needs to prioritize on matters of importance.